


Separation

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Blocking Frederick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Shop, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Frederick believes that Chrom and Robin's sex life is proving to be a distraction on the battlefield, so he keeps them apart in hopes that Chrom will no longer act recklessly. However, it only brings out the worst in the young exalt and Robin is determined to fix it.With a very special tome sold by a very specific store in Ylisse.





	Separation

Thick raindrops pattered against the cobblestones, causing ripples of water in the already large puddles dotting the village ground. Water had pooled into the grooves where carts and horse hooves had trodden, making the ground uneven and flooded. The dim lanterns that hung from the buildings above his head was the only thing that illuminated Robin through this dark, stormy night.  All the Shepherds were sleeping peacefully in the local tavern, drunk off the celebratory rum gifted to them by the village for saving them from yet another attack from the Plegians.

Travelling at night was the only way Robin could get some more…personal errands done. The rain masked his footsteps, making it easy to slip past Frederick undetected.

Finally, he stood in front of a store hidden down a dark alley way. It was tucked away from the view of all the other much more appropriate stores. There had been many rumours spread around the barracks about one particular store run by one particular sibling of Anna’s that sold wares that weren’t appropriate for battle.

Robin’s cheeks flushed at the possibilities. And his breathing stuttered a little at the very thought of using said wares on Chrom. In fact, Chrom was precisely the reason he had come here.

Or rather, Frederick was anyway.

Oh Frederick…

Frederick, Frederick, Frederick.

Robin’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. The knight had deliberately been imposing on their privacy. Every single time Robin and Chrom had the chance to be alone together, Frederick always had to come into their tent and give them a reason to separate again. Whether it be for running pointless errands or hosting random meetings. Understandably, the time they were spending apart was starting to mess with them both. Robin was having increasingly frequent dreams that almost always ended with him waking up in a damp patch in the middle of the bed and a very embarrassing trip to the bathing tent.

It wasn’t just Robin, either. He had noticed that Chrom’s touches seemed to linger more often and most of all, his lover had become much, much more prone to aggression. Simple bickering would turn to passive aggressive arguments. The moment Chrom would pull away to give himself some space, Frederick would always swoop in and offer to spar with him instead. There was a fire in Chrom’s eyes that Robin was a little intimidated by. Chrom’s performance in battle was becoming reckless and it was starting to bother Robin that he himself was falling into the same trap. They were both so pent up that it hurt.

If Frederick wasn’t going to let them release all that pent-up emotion together, then by gods he was going to use this chance to help them both. If he could get his hands on some of the toys they sold…if he could just sneak them to Chrom’s tent disguised as a gift…then maybe he could finally relieve himself. And perhaps, he too could find the time to try some things out for himself.

Robin gave a shaky sigh and pushed the door open, lowering his hood to get a better view of the store. Oh my goodness. The first thing that Robin noticed was the smell. There was an undeniable scent in the air that made his heart start to race and his mind grow dizzy. The candle burning in the corner was obviously influenced with some sort of sex magic. It did not help that the pent-up sensations were reacting to the scent so readily. Already he had an erection pressing against his pants.

Anna, one of Anna’s many, many siblings, looked slightly different from her family. She was slightly chubbier and wore clothes a little more scantily than what Robin was used to seeing on his travels. She was clearly well fed from the looks of it, the business must surely pay well.

“Mmn. Welcome~” She purred softly. Robin trembled and took a hesitant step forwards.

“Uh…H-hello I ah…-“ Fuck. He couldn’t find the words. His face had gone bright red already as he glanced across the wooden shelves. So many phallic sculptures…were they sculptures…? Robin wasn’t exactly knowledgeable on this subject.

Anna cackled and rested her hand on the wooden counter in front of her.

“No need to be shy. You look so nervous. No worries, I have many wares you can purchase to build up that experience~” She hummed and glanced over his bashful form, “What’ll be?”

Robin swallowed thickly and eyed around the room nervously.

“U-Uh…that tome. T-the tome on the shelf behind you…Y-yeah that one” Anna pulled down the thick book and blew some dust off the cover, placing it gently in front of him.

“Ah, a book on the dark arts, yes? Well…more specifically, the sexual arts. This book was leather bound with the skin of a succubi, for guaranteed potency of sexual spells. Was that all tonight?”

Robin fidgeted in place. Well, that was him sorted. He nodded sheepishly and dropped a bag of gold on the counter, quickly scooping the book up and tucking it under his coat.

“Y-yes, thank you” Robin made a quick escape for the door before he bumped into something. Something big…hard…. metallic.

“Robin” Frederick’s voice almost sounded surprised, “I knew you had slipped off somewhere. It’s dangerous to be lurking in an unfamiliar city in the hours of the night”

If Robin’s face could have gone any redder, he would have rivalled a tomato. Frederick was giving him a cold, disapproving glare. Did he know he was standing right in front of the one sex shop in all of Ylisse? The Knight’s eyes was about to pan upwards to read the sign before Robin quickly spluttered something out.

“B-Bathroom! I was, searching. Searching for the bathroom. I’ve relieved myself. So, I am going to return to my quarters” Robin quickly walked past Frederick, gripping the tome in hand. He didn’t make it far before Frederick shielded his exit with his bulky, armoured body.

“There were bathrooms back in the tavern, Robin. Why do you have a tome with you? You’re meeting someone here, aren’t you? I had my reasons to suspect you would betray us…” Frederick’s face grew very, very threatening.

“Give me the book, Robin”

Robin didn’t know what was worse, the thought of Frederick ending his life in the alley way over a complete misunderstanding, or the thought of Frederick KNOWING why he was here in the first place.

Robin shuffled on his feet anxiously. If only he had brought Elwind with him. It wasn’t strong enough to do too much damage to Frederick in his armour and it would have been the perfect tool to help his escape. He could still use a tome for self-defence, right?

“The book, Robin. NOW!” Frederick roared threateningly.

Frederick lunged forwards, but only missed due to Robin’s fast reflexes.

Robin was quick to open the tome and flick to a random page. He had no idea what the spell would do, but right now he didn’t have the luxury of thinking about it.

“I’m so sorry, Frederick” He quickly blurted out before reading the foreign words on the page. Thank the gods that the spell was fast to read.

Frederick snarled and lunged for him again, only to pause right in his tracks. Robin flinched and covered his face, expecting a swift punch on the jaw but was pleasantly surprised to find Frederick on his knees, panting. The Knight was biting his lip and grunting softly, occasionally twitching his hips against the air.

“R-Robin…” He breathed, his lips parted just a little. Only now did Frederick read the sign on the store, “Y-You…hahh…Gods…M-my apologies…~”

“Um…i-it’s alright…?” Robin felt painfully awkward. He took a quick glance to the page he had used and blushed darkly. The spell had called upon the sensation of being orally pleasured to whoever it was casted to. And judging by the look of Frederick’s face, it was doing a damn good job of it.

However, this tome was for he and Chrom, not Frederick.

“L-Look…I’m going to see Chrom…” Gods, could Robin had phrased that a little better?! Frederick’s eyes widened in shock. A sharp gasp escaped him and his whole body spasmed lightly.

“Argh~! R-Robin~!” Frederick’s hips frantically bucked upwards for a moment before he stilled, trembling on the ground, “Y-You hahh…y-you mustn’t…”

Robin was about to ask why until Frederick spoke again.

“I-I must confess t-that…ahh…I-I have been keeping you two apart…f-for milords sake…he has become too distracted on the battlefield…hah…B-because of you…a-and it will take one false move to see him dead…I-I’m doing this to protect him…” Frederick’s cheeks had burned a passionate red. His hips started bucking once more and his breath came in pants. “H-He needs to focus on his d-duties…~”

Robin’s shoulders sank just a little. So this whole time, their sex life had been in jeopardy because Frederick was worried? Robin wasn’t sure whether to find Frederick’s dedication to his lord admirable or very, very annoying. He simply gave a sigh and knelt down.

“Frederick, I appreciate the sentiment but what you’re doing is making things worse. Have you seen how angry Chrom has become? He’s getting upset over every little thing. He needs his release. There’s a lot pent up and quite frankly, it wouldn’t surprise me if he’s trying to relieve himself right now” Robin spoke quietly, “But he can’t, right? Because you’ve ordered Lissa to watch over him every night to make sure he doesn’t. Frederick, maybe you have the dedication not to be influenced by personal things on the battlefield, but Chrom is different. And he needs me. I need him I-“

Frederick nodded shakily and bit his lip.

“Hahh…g-go…” His voice was weak and breathless, “G-go to him…I will…hah…f-find another way to combat his reckless battle form on the field just…d-do what you must…”

Robin’s eyes lit up with hope and gratitude. Finally, after so long…

“Thank you, Frederick”

“R-Robin…c-close the damn book already…I-I don’t think I can last another round...” Robin blinked and quickly snapped the book shut, almost forgetting that Frederick was probably starting to suffer. The Knight stood up on wobbly knees and grimaced at the sensation of his bodily fluids leaking down his trouser leg.

Frederick and Robin looked at each other for a moment before they looked away again in shame. “Frederick, you know why I was here but…what were you doing here?” Robin asked hesitantly. Judging by how stiff Frederick’s posture became and how hard he was trying not to show that he was ashamed was enough of an answer for Robin.

“We will never speak of this incident again. Now, allow me to escort you back to the tavern. I will…dismiss Lissa and leave you in peace” Frederick walked ahead of Robin, seemingly wanting to leave the alley as quickly as possible for the sake of protecting his pride. Robin couldn’t blame the man, only just noticing that Anna had been watching the commotion through the window of her store the whole time.

He quickly caught up to Frederick, keeping his new tool hidden underneath his cloak and making sure nobody would recognise him under his hood.

 

Chrom hated having his sister sleep in the same room as him. Yes, they had once done it when they were children, but they were grown adults now. And while Chrom loved his sister very much….gods…how could he possibly look her in the eye after waking up from yet another wet dream? His dreams always cut off just before his release. The young prince would always shoot upright, gasping and panting and always feeling like his release could be coaxed from him if only his younger sister wasn’t there. He was getting very, very close to just giving in. Just tell her to look away…or close her eyes…she’s a grown woman now, Chrom, surely, she would understand. But no, his shame was just that little bit stronger. He couldn’t do it.

Chrom trembled and glanced between his legs, the almost painful throbbing from another unsatisfying dream was getting distracting. Lissa was sound asleep in the cot further to the side of his room. Maybe…maybe this was his chance…! He was going to do it, just a few strokes and finally-

“Milord?” Frederick’s voice was soft from behind the door. It was too early for their early morning sparring session…why would his knight be here? Chrom groaned in frustration and looked to the ceiling with a desperate look. Gods, he wanted to stab Frederick with his Falchion at this point.

“U-uh…just a moment…! D-Don’t come in yet!” Chrom had to hide his erection and act as casual as possible. Yes Frederick, I’d be happy to train a little earlier with you. Oh, a meeting this early in the morning? Isn’t that a little inconvenient, _Frederick?_

“Chrom?”

 Robin’s voice. Chrom’s heart skipped a beat and his cock only pulsed harder. Lissa groaned and sat up from her cot, her hair was a complete mess. “Mmn…big brother…The sun isn’t even out yet…why’re we up…?” She mumbled sleepily. Chrom swiftly grabbed a pillow and settled it on his lap to shield the view of the tent he had pitched.

“Frederick wants to see us” Chrom replied quickly. Lissa’s eyes immediately shot open and she sat upright with a flustered look. It seemed Chrom wasn’t the only one trying to keep a casual appearance. “Come in, friend”

Frederick and Robin both stepped inside the room, both with an awkward look on their faces. First, Frederick was going to say something, but was immediately cut off by Robin. “It’s time, Chrom”

“It’s time?” Chrom blinked and glanced to Frederick, who was looking away sheepishly. Lissa, who was watching the whole thing unfold, was surprisingly the first one to catch on to what they had meant. She slipped out of bed with a knowing look.

“Finally. So you finally knocked some sense into Frederick, hm~?” Lissa teased Robin and punched his shoulder.

“W-wait, you know?!” Robin and Chrom simultaneously blurted. They were both starting to blush at the realization.

“Chrom, no offense but when I said I didn’t like sleeping in your room because you make a lot of noise, I didn’t mean that it was because of your snoring” Chrom’s eyes slowly widened in horror and his hand immediately went to cover his face in shame.

“Ooh Robin, give it to me Robin~!” Lissa mimicked her brother and let out a laugh. Frederick cleared his throat, which was enough to get Lissa to shut up. “Milady, we should leave them in peace…We are in no position to be mocking them considering…-“

“Okay Frederick, they don’t need to know about us too!” Lissa nervously blurted out and started to push Frederick out the door. Lissa gave Robin a smirk and a wink before closing the door behind her, their bickering slowly growing quiet down the hall.

There was a few short moments of the pair listening out, making sure there was absolutely nobody who could possibly be sneaking around before they collided. Their bodies clashed against each other violently, their teeth clicked together with each frantic kiss like the clanging of blades on the battlefield.

“Robin…Robin…~” Chrom whined and ground his hips against the tactitican needily. Robin smirked and pulled away for just a moment, his trembling hands finding purchase with his new tome.

“W-wait…~ Chrom…hah…l-let me do something first…~” Robin whispered huskily. Chrom whimpered impatiently like a dog, kissing up and down Robin’s neck needily. “Don’t take too long…” He breathed back, “I can’t stand the wait…”

“Nearly got it….there!” Robin pressed his finger to a page and held it to Chrom so he could get a good look. Judging by the way Chrom’s face burned up, it was safe to say he liked the concept of the spell. “The climax…a spell to ensure the climax shared between us will be one we won’t soon forget…hah…w-want to…?”

“Yes…~ I-I really, really want to…~” Chrom growled huskily and started to undress Robin, kissing every bit of skin he exposed. Robin arched his back with a moan and shuddered underneath Chrom’s mouth. He shakily read out the spell and gave a sharp gasp of pleasure when his body became overly sensitive. It felt like he was on the brink of orgasm already!

“R-Robin…~” Chrom trembled and licked his lips, “I’m not the only one who felt that, right?”

The mage shook his head and gave a breathy laugh. “E-everything’s building up at once…C-Chrom, I think we’re going to experience all the orgasms we missed…simultaneously” Robin leaned in to kiss Chrom and was pleasantly surprised by the filthy moan that escaped his lover’s lips.

The prince pulled away with a flushed look and glanced to the side sheepishly. “I…probably should have prepared better…there’s nothing we can use to prepare for-“

“There is” Robin tapped the spine of his new tome with a smug look. Chrom just rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Am I going to find you studying that book more often?” “Probably”

Robin flickered through the pages once more, a concentrated look settled over his features as he searched for the right page. Robin mumbled something under his breath and Chrom instantly started to groan.

“How do you feel?”

“Like…Like I’m loose. Robin, was that a spell just to prepare me?” Chrom curiously took off his clothes and slipped a finger inside of his entrance, seemingly in awe over the lubricant that seeped from the loose ring of muscle.

“I’m never going to regret picking this thing up” Robin removed his own clothes and positioned himself behind Chrom, “Hah…are you ready?”

Chrom remained silent and hesitated for just a moment.

“Chrom?”

“Y-yeah…yeah, just go”

Robin frowned and looked over Chrom’s shoulder to get a better look at his lover. “You’re not hurt, are you? I-I probably shouldn’t have been so hasty reading the spell…”

“No, that’s not it, Robin” Chrom gave a shaky sigh and repositioned himself so he was laying on his back. “I just…miss you. A lot. I-I mean…I miss your touches and your touches alone. The magic feels great, don’t get me wrong. But nothing will ever feel more pleasurable to me than feeling you”

Robin chuckled gently and slid inside of Chrom with a shaky groan.

“Y-You mean to say…hah…y-you like it when I finger you here? Even when my own preparations aren’t as good as the magic?” Robin was kind of flattered. Chrom just gave an embarrassed chuckle and looked away shyly. The tactician decided to reward Chrom the best way he knew how.

One harsh thrust was enough for them both to gasp and yell in pleasure. Gods, they were so close already!

“C-CHROM!” Robin yelled and kept thrusting, his words were slurred by the moans that slipped from his mouth, “GODS~!”

Chrom’s hands flew upwards to grip Robin’s back. In the back of his foggy mind, he was sure he could feel blood trickling down his skin and a dull throb. But he didn’t care. Primal instinct had taken over. Chrom was his and he was going to compensate for their time spent apart.

“R-ROBIN~! NNGH! I-I CAN’T LAST!” Chrom was shaking and sobbing pathetically underneath Robin, the force of the thrusts caused the bed to repeatedly squeak and thump against the wall.

Two more thrusts were all it took for Robin to cum. It felt like he had ascended to heaven and back. He couldn’t describe it as being pleasurable at first. His body was screaming with oversensitivity. Out of concern for Chrom’s asshole, he pulled out midway through his orgasm out of fear of bursting his lover and was glad that he did. He came with thick ropes of cum that never seemed to stop coming. Robin’s eyes rolled back and he gripped Chrom’s shoulder for support as it kept going and going, each spurt seemed to make his body all the more sensitive. He screamed so loud that his voice cracked. Then there were the black dots in his vision that grew larger and darker. His body swayed and fell limp beside Chrom.

Through his shaking breathes, he could hear the unmistakable sound of Chrom moaning and writhing beside him. The sensation of hot, sticky liquid slapping against his thighs and body was so rewarding, even if he wasn’t strong enough to open his eyes and see the aftermath. Robin dreaded to imagine the clean-up.

Chrom’s breathing was soft and shaky. They laid there for two hours, the effects of their orgasms were so powerful that the afterglow actually felt better. In complete silence, they huddled together like penguins, shivering against the sensations still pulsing through their bodies.

“Robin…” Chrom croaked hoarsely. He was the first to open his eyes. “Gods…Robin…”

Robin could barely register the feeling of Chrom’s lips against his own. He hissed in discomfort when his body shuffled closer and brushed past his undoubtfully spent cock. Robin tried to kiss back the best he could with a soft grunt of effort.

“Chrom…hah…t-that was…”

“I still prefer you over that tome…hah…I-I feel…I feel light…Very light…” Chrom’s voice had gone up in pitch. He pulled Robin in close and kissed him sloppily. Neither of them had the energy to focus. “Promise me we’ll be together like this more often”

Robin nodded slowly and slipped his fingers between Chrom’s. “W-we should probably tip the tavern staff…or at least offer to clean the room. Your eyes are open, right, Chrom? How bad is it?”

Chrom gave a breathy chuckle. “You should probably keep them closed a little while longer. Let’s just stay like this…We can clean it tomorrow”

Robin hummed in agreement and curled up closer to Chrom. There was nowhere else in the world he would rather be and now there was nothing that could keep them apart.


End file.
